Pop Goes the Diesel/Dirty Work/A Close Shave
Pop Goes the Diesel/Dirty Work/A Close Shave is the twelth, thirteenth, and fourteenth episodes of the second season. Plot The engines are tired of Duck's talk about his Great Western heritage and are happy when a visitor comes. The visitor, a diesel named Diesel, claims he is "revolutionary", but Duck is unimpressed and tells him to shunt some cars. Diesel attempts to take some rusty old cars away afterwards, but their brakes are on and all Diesel does is derail them. As he cleans up, the cars start singing a rude song Pop Goes the Diesel. Diesel is still the laughing stock of the trucks- and hates Duck. He wanted the Great Western Engine sent away, so he comes up with a plan. He tells the trucks rude jokes about the big engines. He also tells them that Duck had made these up. The engines find out why the trucks have been laughing at them, and furious at Duck, refuse to allow him into the Sheds. An argument arises, and the Fat Controller goes to deal with the matter. He hears the bigger engines' story first, then Duck's and finally, Diesel's. The Fat Controller decides, until he gets to the bottom of this incident, Duck is to go to Wellsworth. Edward feels sorry for Duck and helps him settle into life at Wellsworth. Duck takes up a position as a banker, but one day a train breaks away and chases him down the hill. Duck manages to slow down gradually, slowing the cars down too in the process, but they are diverted onto a siding stopping outside a barber's shop. Duck crashes into the wall, and the furious barber lathers his face over. When the workmen come to pull Duck away the Fat Controller points out that if Duck hadn't done anything someone could have been badly hurt. The barber, repentant, rinses Duck's face. To add to his joy, the Fat Controller tells Duck that Diesel has been sent away and he is welcome back. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Diesel *Duck *Troublesome Trucks *The Fat Controller *Thomas (does not speak) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duck and the Diesel Engine. * "Galloping sausage" was a nickname for the experimental W1 No. 10000 streamlined engine built for the LNER by Sir Nigel Gresley. This engine was also known as the "Hush Hush". * In the Welsh version, at the shed scene, Ringo's Starr's narration can be faintly heard, if you listen carefully. *Trackmaster has released a three-vehicle set based on this episode, including a Duck with a face remold from when his face was covered in shaving cream. *A larger model of Duck is used for the scenes inside the barber shop. *In the close-ups of Duck after the crash, there is a soup can in front of him. Goofs *In the scene where Duck is exactly side-on, a small space between the face and the model is visible. *Henry's tender is missing in the first shot featuring him. *Diesel didn't say anything to compliment Percy, so it's odd that Percy was smiling at Diesel too. *Gordon's eyes are wonky when Duck and Diesel leave. *When Diesel follows Duck the turntable isn't facing Duck. If it was, the same thing would have happened to Diesel. *When Diesel and Duck frown at each other Duck is missing his eyebrows. Duck is also missing eyebrows when Diesel first backs into the shed. *Duck isn't in the siding when Diesel tries to pull the trucks. *When the narrator says "Diesel lost patience" one of the cars has a piece of hair on it. *In the closeups of the cars' faces that Diesel is trying to move, they are obviously different trucks. *When Diesel tries to push the trucks back he backs down onto the breakdown train, not the trucks. *In one scene, there isn't a truck in the siding that Duck is in before he goes to collect the other trucks. One appears in the siding during the cars' song, then after it finishes there isn't. *In the scene of Duck seeing Diesel after collecting the trucks, Diesel backs down to the trucks he had been struggling with - straight into them - then he then comes forward a little so as to be directly in line with Duck. Last of all, when Duck leaves, he goes backwards suddenly before heading off. *After Duck leaves to get Gordon's coaches, there is still steam venting from the track. *Duck's face gets smaller at one point. *Duck and Diesel's faces change colour from grey to white to grey. * The truck Duck bumps appears to be pulled by fishing wire. * The camera wobbles when James says "Disgusting!" * The lines at the large yard with the trucks all lead to the brick wall in the background, so this means that the trucks are trapped there. * When Diesel speaks to the trucks none have faces; but when Diesel sniggers away they do. * When Diesel rolls up to the trucks, two trains on either side of him have brakevans in the middle. * The lighting subtly changes between Gordon and Henry passing the trucks. * When Duck turns on the turntable, the top of his face is falling off. * When Gordon accuses Duck of calling him a "galloping sausage", he has marks on his right cheek and left side of his chin. * In the close-ups of Gordon, James, and Henry at Tidmouth Sheds, all three are missing their tenders. * When Gordon, Henry, and James pass by the trucks, Henry has a different whistle sound. * When the engines bar Duck from entering the shed, Gordon, Henry, and James' eyes are wonky. * When the narrator says "Duck was horrified", Gordon can be seen to Duck's left. However, in the following shot, Duck is steaming towards where Gordon, James, and Henry are. * In Ringo's US Narration, during the shed scenes, an odd hissing and squeaking sound can be heard. This is absent on the Better Late Than Never and Other Stories VHS however. * When Henry says, "Nonsense! Duck would never do that!", part of his left (viewer's right) eyelid is chipped off. * When the narrator says "Diesel squirmed, and hoped he didn't", Diesel's face is crooked. * When Gordon, Henry, and James pass the trucks, Gordon's tender and Henry's tender fade away. * In the scene after Gordon, Henry, and James pass the trucks, the truck next to the two laughing trucks is gone. * When James says "Keep Out", his face is off centre from his smokebox. * Henry's eyes are wonky when he's on the turntable. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Railway Series Stories